Episode 1140 (20th December 1971)
Plot Stan continues to moan that all the drink has gone. Elsie and Alan make up. She suddenly remembers she has no food in for Christmas. Betty worries about how hard Maggie is working by herself at the shop. Albert argues with Eddie and Dave about how much he knows about football. Kitty Stonely helps plan an RNLI Boxing Day ball at the Windermere Rooms but she and Nellie Harvey agree not to tell Annie about the event. She meets the two fellow-landladies at the Robin Hood for a get-together before Christmas where Charlie the waiter gives the game away about the ball. Mark Howard rings Alan about seeing him over Christmas. Maggie is delighted when Lucille steps in to help her out at the shop. Elsie puts in her food order again. Albert has nowhere to go for Christmas but won't admit it. Kitty and Nellie give Annie reasons why she wouldn't like the ball. Ena sees through Albert and tells him to go to Beattie's for Christmas. Annie thinks she ought to go to the ball as it's for charity. Bet wants Boxing Day night off but Betty and Cyril are going to a police federation do. A drunken Dave invites Maggie and Elsie for a drink over Christmas. As Laura is going to the Mediterranean for Christmas, Alan invites Mark to stay. Elsie goes berserk, refusing to have him there. Alan decides he's had enough of her and leaves. Cast Regular cast *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *Eddie Duncan - Del Henney *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden (Credited as "Nelly Harvey") *Kitty Stonely - Stella Moray *Charlie - George Malpas *Linda - Susan Littler *Carol - Veronica Doran Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Community Centre flat - Living room *Canal Garage - Office *Robin Hood - Dining room Notes *Veronica Doran makes a pre-Marion Willis appearance as Carol. *Doris Speed as Annie Walker was only seen in the filmed sequences at the Robin Hood pub, made as part of the major Christmas 1971 four-episode location shoot, and not in any studio scenes. *The scene of Stan Ogden with the Christmas Tree on the Grape Street set (pictured above) was OB recorded. *A man in the Rovers who vacates a table for Dave Smith is uncredited although has a line of dialogue. *Lucille Hewitt refers to an incident where she messed with the weights and measures in shop. This occured in Episode 48 (29th May 1961). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Not quite a time of peace and goodwill *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,300,000 homes (7th place). Category:1971 episodes